the_guild_hunter_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Vampire Necklet
Vampire Necklet — Includes other chip-embedded weapons and devices such as chip-embedded Arrowheads — First appears in Angels' Blood. Introduction A Vampire Necklet is a device for capturing, taming, and transporting vampires—used by Guild Hunters on the hunt for rogues to return them to their contracted angel masters.Angels' Blood, ch. 1 The special weapons were a hunter's sole advantage against stronger, faster opponents.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 19 About What * Device for arresting and controlling vampires''Angels' Blood, ch. 1 * Various chip-embedded weapons and tools How it Works * Embedded with a control chip that short-circuited a vampire s neural processes, leaving the target open to suggestion.Angels' Blood, ch. 1 * The chip emitted some kind of an electromagnetic field that temporarily short-circuited a vampire's neural processes, leaving the target open to suggestion * They can't act without a direct comand from the hunter who put it on them. ''"Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 1 Effects * follow like an obedient puppy Angels' Blood, ch. 1 * target open to suggestion''Angels' Blood, ch. 1 * lose the ability to speakAngels' Blood, ch. 1 Control Chip * '''Fatal Flaw': Old, very powerful vampires are capable of throwing off the effects of a control chip—a secret hunters had died to protect. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 19 Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 19 * The chips were closely regulated for a reason—vampires didn't want to spend their lives looking over their shoulders.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 19 * Chip-embedded weapons were illegal to use outside of an official Guild hunt.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 19 Advantages / Disadvantages * had to get closer to her targets compared to the arrows with chips * no chance of missing and hitting an innocent bystander * Before the inception of the chip-embedded devices, vampire hunting had been a lot more deadly—even baby vamps could tear a human apart Agreed Protocol * Necklet would go with the vampire in exchanges, then returned to the Guild at the end destination.Angels' Blood, Book-1, ch. 1 Other Details * Muting of the vampire was a side effect of the neural straitjacket created by the necklet Angels' Blood, ch. 1 Associated Characters, Groups, Places, Objects, etc. * Elena Deveraux * Jerry * Sara Haziz * Ransom Winterwolf * Mr. Ebose * Guild * Guild Hunters * Wing Brotherhood Events in the Series This section may have '''spoilers'. Think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" if you haven’t read it yet''. 1. Angels' Blood In the first scene of the series, Elena Deveraux uses them to captures a rogue vampire to return to Mr. Ebose.Angels' Blood, ch. 1 2. Archangel's Kiss Now that Elena has wings, they have become a liability in close combat. Which means she won't be able to use the necklets in hunting anymore. She will have to switch to using the crossbow to chip vamps.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 19 3. Archangel's Consort 4. Archangel's Blade 5. Archangel's Storm 6. Archangel's Legion 7. Archangel's Shadows See Also * Full Reading List Book References ✥ Category:Vampires Category:Guild Category:Weapons